User talk:Krannski
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PaladinDetachment.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Knights I'll get back to you in a bit on the Knights page. As for your coming absence, don't worry about it. Real life comes first. This is a marathon, not a sprint. After you finish whatever you want to do with the Knights, you come back and tell me when you have time to proceed again, as we really need you. Don't worry, I'll (probably) always be here. Montonius (talk) 03:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, the template looks good, though I need you to remove the spaces between the lines of code in the template, and make the other small changes you will see in my edits. Also, don't front load pictures; if it's a small page, one picture on the page and then use the gallery to prevent clutter. Other than that, looks real good. Montonius (talk) 04:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, nice changes to the Knight page. A few things: you need to add short capsule descriptions of both each Knight family and the remainign wargear used by the Knights that are just currently listed on the page. Never provide just a straight list in most cases on a page, provide at least two or three sentences of explanation, and then put the bulk of the information, if its a great deal, on its own linked page. Also, please reread what you write; there is a lot of missed links and poor subject-verb agreement that you would pick up on a read through and reduce my editing load. Other than those decidedly minor things, great job. Montonius (talk) 05:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, OK, that's a good suggestion. I didn't know some of the Knight Houses were so undeveloped. Yeah, just leave them as a list. Thanks for pointing that out. Montonius (talk) 02:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Titans Good to have you back. What I need you to do, quite badly, is rebuild the Imperator-class Titan page. That can be your first project. As to books, nothing really of relevance to the Titans came out, save for Imperial Armour 12 Fall of Orpheus and the Imperial Armour - Horus Heresy Betrayal Volume One, which had some (minor) informaiton on Titans. That's pretty much it, for now. Good to have you back! Montonius (talk) 21:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I would (politely) like to file a ticket to the Tech Priests of the Collegia Titanicus for a request to work on the Eldar Titan pages after all the Imperial-Titan related pages are done, if that is okay. The main Eldar Titan page is rather sub-par and we are missing separate pages for virtually all Eldar Titans. (This has just been an annoying point for me for some time). If you have different plans, thats alright and I don't mind. Good you have you back btw! =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 13:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) What I need done here is the Eldar Titans page needs to become a portal page, and then I need each Eldar Titan to get its own separate page. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 01:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC)